The invention concerns a torque division gearing designed as a bevel gear spur wheel gearing with a primary shaft and an output shaft as well as with two pairs of bevel wheels.
In driving conveyor belts, plate conveyors, travel gearing, etc., gears are required in which the motor is arranged in the longitudinal direction of the gear. The gearing itself should be constructed so as to be narrow and should be provided as slip-on gearing as well as stationary gearing. Suitable gearings are the known bevel spur wheel gearings. In the case of the bevel spur wheel gearings, however, limits are set with respect to the transferability of high outputs by means of a bevel wheel stage.
From the German OS No. 2,544,045.3, a bevel spur wheel gearing is already known in which for the increasing of transferable output, two pairs of bevel wheels are present, each of which takes up half of the output transferred. For a uniform distribution of output onto the two pairs of bevel wheels, this known gearing has an axially shiftable drive shaft.